The Perfect Scene
by sunsets-over-scars
Summary: They're a lovely couple...lots of love and never a fight to be had. But when Tsuki finds out about Roppi's true struggle in his own skin, in his own home, how will the usually timid blond deal with the strife? Depressed!Roppi, Angry!Tsuki.


"Tsuki..." the raven sighed, feeling a blush creep on his face as he kissed his lover. He...all he wanted was more of this heat, this friction, this...all-consuming fire that he'd become addicted to. He needed it to survive. Nothing else in the world mattered-his mom could be dead, the world could be ending, he could be falling apart-nothing could bother him when he had this feeling. Hell, an earthquake could be happening right now and he wouldn't even notice. He'd be completely absorbed in this lovely feeling that could only be given to him by this man. This...this perfect creation of being. The most beautiful, kind, lovely, wonderful, breathtaking person to ever his this planet. The absolute love of his life...the one he wanted to spend eternity with. His beloved Tsukishima.

Tsuki stayed quiet as he released his lovely Roppi from his kiss and hugged him, closing his eyes to better absorb the smaller man's heat and lovely musky smell. This was the perfect scene to him, everything was in place. He was here, Roppi was here in his arms, the two lying together on the ground, the weather was perfect-slightly cold so they'd have to cuddle-the stars were bright, the moon was full, the bugs weren't too loud, and the park was nearly empty-not few enough people to be suspicious, but the perfect amount for a romantic rendezvous. Tsuki smiled as he hugged his love tighter, trying to bring them closer, as close as possible, almost to the point of them fusing into one being. Tsuki wondered to himself if he had an addiction to this boy. He secretly hoped so-it sure would explain why he constantly felt a need to touch him, kiss him, smell him...it would explain so much.

Roppi hugged him and pulled away, holding his hands. "I...I love you...Ts-Tsuki." His face broke out in flames as he realized he'd slipped. Crap; he wasn't supposed to say that! What an embarassing statement! Just 'cuz he felt it didn't mean he had to say it!

Tsuki broke into a full 32-toothed smile, making Roppi smile slightly. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Roppi's neck, making him absorb the lovely mix of their scents. "I've always loved you, Hachimenroppi." He used Roppi's full name to show exactly how serious he was.

The raven's blush deepend amazingly as he stared at the grass, too embarassed to let Tsuki see his face. But his mind was racing. _He said it! He said it! He really, really said it! Oh my god! This is real! Isn't it? Can I pinch myself? But I'll look stupid if this is real...oh God, if you're up there, let this please be true!_

The blonde's phone suddenly went off. He checked it and saw a text message from his mother to head home soon. He frowned and closed his eyes; damnit. He didn't want to leave yet! He checked his clock and his eyes widnened; they'd been out here _four hours?_ Already? Jesus...how time flew by. "Roppi..." he sighed sadly.

Roppi looked up at him, knowing what the blonde was going to say. "It's time to go, it's it?" He sighed. "Okay...what time is it?"

"Midnight."

Roppi's eyes widened. "WHAT?! How? Already?" He stood quickly and held his hand out to help Tsuki. "Come on, we gotta go!"

The blonde was suprised at his lover's sudden haste but complied. He got up and grabbed Roppi's hand as they started for his house. A block away Roppi bid him goodbye and quicky ran away before Tsuki could protest to walk him all the way to his door, much to the blonde's discontentment. So he headed home, shivering and feeling slightly naked without his beloved scarf, having left it with Roppi. But when he got home and crawled into bed, all his troubles went away as he quickly fell into the peaceful world of sleep.

_AT ROPPI'S HOUSE_

"HACHIMENROPPI!" A deep voice called angrily, shouting across the house.

Roppi cringed slightly, waiting for the inevitable. "Yes, Father?"

The large, built man came out from the hallway and walked up to his child, quickly slapping him down to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted, placing a boot on Roppi's stomach. "Getting home so late! You have things to do here!" In his rage he noticed Tsuki's scarf around Roppi's neck as the raven gripped it tightly between his frail fingers. "I _see_! You were out on a damn _date_ with that _fag_! What did I tell you about hanging around him!" He sent a kick to his son's stomach, making the raven cough violently. "The hell! I refuse to have a _homo_ for a son!" He pulled him up by his arm, gripping hard enough to leave a bruise. He slapped his son a few more times before feeling satisfied. "Now get the hell out of my sight." He threw him to the ground, heading back to the kitchen to get another beer.

Roppi scrambled up, ignoring the severe pain in his side. He made it to his bedroom quickly as possible and collapsed on his bed, trying to breathe evenly.

Just another day.

"Hey, Roppi!" Tsuki called, waving happily as he ran up to the boy.

Roppi turned slowly, his ribs stomach still hurting. He forced a smile and waved slightly. "Hey, Tsuki!"

The blonde caught up with him, grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you; how are you?"

Roppi winced a bit silently at his being pulled around. "I'm...I'm good, Tsuki. How are you?" He couldn't possibly tell Tsuki what really happened; god knows what the hell he would do, how he would feel!

The blonde noticed Roppi's pain and squinted through his silver-rimmed glasses. "I'm...fine. Roppi...really. Tell me what's wrong."

The raven's eyes widened; Tsuki way just _way _too observant. He couldn't bear let Tsuki know what happened...of course he'd blame it on himself or some other stupid thing. Roppi couldn't bear to let Tsuki think that.

"Really," he scoffed, trying to play it off with a smirk. "I'm fine. I'm not a baby or anything, Tsuki-chan! If I say everything's fine, everything's fine!" Suddenly he perked up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He grabbed his over-the-shoulder bag (identical to Tsuki's; they had a matching pair) and opened it, pulling out the familiar light blue scarf and handing it to his lovely blonde. "Here! I forgot to give this back to you last night, sorry!"

Tsuki took the scarf slowly and looked at it. His eyebrows widened but he kept calm. "Thanks...Roppi. I...I appreciate it."

The raven nodded and kissed Tsuki, relishing in that wonderful taste that made everything, even his physical pain, go away. He always wished and dreamt about moments like this, moments where all of the shit in his life never existed, it was just him and Tsuki.

"Roppi..." Tsuki said, sounding worried.

The raven ignored him, continuing to kiss, this time shoving his tongue in his blonde's mouth. He had a feeling what was coming up, so he wanted to stall it as long as possible. Anything to keep this heat.

"Mmn...R-Roppi!" Tsuki said, pulling himself off the boy. "Just...just what's this?" He threw the scarf up and showed him something that surprised the both of them: the corner of the cloth had spots of blood on it. "'Cuz it's not mine."

Roppi swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in fear. _Shit._ He hadn't noticed that. Goddamnit, how was he supposed to explain that?!

"Um..." he started, looking at the ground, "last night I fell on some pavement and my hand s-started bleeding. I guess I touched the scarf without noticing the bl-blood. Sorry."

Tsuki was a smart guy; he knew bullshit when he saw it, _especially_ from his darling Roppi. "Roppi. Don't play. Tell me, what happened?"

Roppi shrugged. "I said nothing! It's fine!"

Tsuki grabbed him by the shoulders and was about to protest but heard his raven wince. A flash of recognition passed through his eyes and he grabbed Roppi's hand, dragging him into a nearby cafe. They ran through and went to the one-person bathroom, Tsuki locking the door behind them and pressing Roppi to the wall. "Take off your jacket and shirt."

The raven looked surprised at Tsuki, usually kind and gentle, as he made his viscious order. "Wh-what?!"

"I don't stutter, Roppi. _Do what I said._"

Roppi sadly complied, knowing he was beat. He had no way to escape now. He slowly removed his jacket, feeling every muscle scream in pain. Once that was gone he had to get help taking off his shirt. Fully exposed, Roppi felt awful, his cheeks staining blood red.

Tsuki's theory was right. He saw all the bruises and handmarks across his lover's body and confirmed it. "It was your dad, wasn't it?" he whispered 's eyes began to water as he nodded sighed and held the boy's hands carefully and kissed him softly, not letting him feel one more rough touch. "Mm," Tsuki said betweeen kisses, "come...live...with...me...stay...s-safe..."

Roppi's soft tears turned into waterfalls as he cried and cried from happiness. "Please...please," he said, almost shaking, half from fear and half from absolute gratitude and joy.

Tsuki smiled softly and grabbed his raven's clothing, redressing him and cleaning him up before heading out to the city again and towards Roppi's house. "Go to my place, okay? Explain to my mom what's going on; she won't call your parents. Go stay in my room and relax, okay? I'll be there soon." Tsuki's face had turned hard and determined.

Roppi grabbed his sleeve. "Just what are you doing, Tsuki?!"

"_Go._"

The brunette looked worried but hugged his blonde a last time before speeding off. Tsuki continued and he made his way to Roppi's house, letting himself made his way up the stairs and almost to Roppi's bedroom when the man of the house noticed him.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the burly man shouted.

"I'm here to get Roppi's stuff," Tsuki answered calmly, pushing past his enemy and into the room, trying to grab as much as he could before the inevitable.

"GETTING HIS STUFF?! WHY!?"

"He's coming to-" Tsuki was interrupted as Roppi's father sent a swift punch to his jaw, making a dark bruise. Tsuki fell to the ground but got up, pulling a knife out of his pocket. "I suggest," he said slowly and coldly, "you let me pass. Or you die. You've put Roppi through so much trouble througout life, you're lucky I'm not stabbing you to death right now. Get out of my face and never go near your son again. Is that clear?"

The burly man noticed the brightly-shining knife and recoiled, understanding the true danger he was in. He got angry and spit on Tsuki's shoes before going back into his bedroom and passing out in a drunken stupor.

Tsuki sighed, stroking his jaw carefully. Good, nothing broken. He continued grabbing things and was out of the house in ten minutes, making his way back home.

He opened his house's door, greeting his mother before heading upstairs. As he opened his door Roppi shot up from his lying position on the bed, obviously on edge from having to wait.

"So what happened?" he asked, walking up to Tsuki. He noticed the bruise beginning to bloom on the blonde's cheek and stroked it. "Did my father do this?"

Tsuki grinned. "Nothing not worth keeping you safe." He dropped his collection to the ground and huggged Roppi, feeling that warmth and smelling his intoxicating scent again. He was happy everything was okay now; Roppi was in no danger of ever being beaten again by that awful excuse for a man. He would live and stay with Roppi forever and everything would be tranquil. When it came time to go to college they'd room together and live their lives happily. They'd grow old together and die in love.

It was just the way it would go.

The perfect scene.


End file.
